Naruto of The Carribean
by Team Dragons Bliss
Summary: Naruto finds Sakura still having that childish crush on Sasuke. Feeling betrayed, he ran far into the city and gets hit by a car. When he woke up, he finds himself in the 18th century. [OC warning] R
1. Prologue

Prologue: Before the Story

"I've always wondered was my past lives were like," said Dawn in the guardian temple, "What they look like isn't that much of a mystery," she said, pointing at the cycle of statues, "But their personalities... all we could see is their stories," said the orange-haired girl.

Dawn Yumi Arnold is now seventeen, a year younger then the age of consent. Her hair was a light shade of red, about orange, it was also short, Dawn didn't like her hair being long. She had emerald green eyes, and she was always outgoing and funny. But what she hated the most, was losing the people important, precious to her, anyone that has meaning in her life, and seeing it was the worst. Like Naruto, she was also an orphan and lost her parents after she was born.

When Naruto met her, he was only thirteen at the time, now he was fifteen and in that two years, he had always treated her like a sister...

"Maybe they were like you," Naruto laughed, "Funny, outgoing, and fun-loving."

Dawn walked down to the second row of guardians.

"Daralis Carrington," she said.

"Who's that?" Naruto pondered, "An old friend of yours?"

Dawn shook her head and pointed at the statue, "She was my past life."

Naruto looked round the statue, seeing if their was a name plate somewhere, he barely questioned the power of the great-guardians , sometimes he was afraid to ask. He'd matured now but hardly changed a bit.

"You know, Marilyn looked somewhat like you," Naruto squinted.

"_Daralis_," Dawn corrected him at took another glance at the statue of her past life, "I don't see the resemblance."

Naruto shrugged, "Do you know anything about her?" he asked.

Dawn nodded, "I remember Rosie telling me about the _Black Widow_ crew, she was _really_ obsessed with _Pirates of the Carribean_ at the time."

"The Black Widow Crew?" Naruto asked.

Dawn started explaining the details.

The Black Widows were one of the two known female ships throughout the seven seas; _The Black Widow _and _The Witch_.

Rebels as some other male pirates would call them, "for refusing to wear a dress". This was before the Black Widows found out about their guardianship, if the Black Widows ever knew about it, the wouldn't be pirates in the first place. Throughout the seas these ships were more famous than any other else; _The Black Widow_ and _The Witch. _For it's all female crew, Dawn guessed. But the most feared was _The Witch_ for it's captain was Nina Katal, an over five hundred-year-old witch who died when Dawn was fourteen.

"Tha'ts all Rosie told me," Dawn said, "But it's more to that," she guessed.

"Sound interesting," Naruto replied while he was glancing outside.

"We better go," Dawn said, "Rosie will add an extra hour to my shift if she finds out I'm taking a break."

Naruto nodded and followed her.

xxx

xx

x

Thunder and lightning, always a sign of rain.

After a few minutes after starting at the dripping rain from the side window, dear Uzumaki Naruto walked across the second hallway. He heard... he heard... a crash. Many voices he dared not to hear before.

"You're a self-centered careless jerk!"

"Self Centered?! I have a reason! You have no idea what this feels like!!"

"It looks like you don't listen either, Sasuke. I know what you're feeling. You're the same jerk then, and you're an the same jerk now."

_Crash!_

"Sasuke! Did that girl hurt you?!"

"Let go Sakura! Get the hell away from me!"

"Sakura?!" Naruto screamed in his head and stormed to the voice, "Sakura!" he said, "Sa... Sa... Sakura?!" He couldn't believe what he saw, he tried not to see.

Sakura was clinging to Sasuke's leg.

"Sakura?!" Naruto screamed, holding back the tears in his eyes, feeling betrayed, "How could you?" he said sobbingly, "We..."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto shooting him with a 'Help me' look.

Sakura let go, "Naruto, it's not what it looks like I..."

The blonde haired boy ran away from the seen, while Sakura was trying to cath up to him.

Farther and farther Naruto ran, out from the ship, halfway to the city. Sakura, exhausted, finally gave up.

Naruto looked back at the girl then began wandering through the rainy city, ignoring how damp his clothes were getting.

Two hours has pasted, after spending so much time in the rain, he was getting sick and felt dizzy. He fell to the street.

A light, Naruto saw a light coming strait towards him. _Was this the light towards heaven?_

A loud, irritable noise followed his, a 'honking' sound.

Seconds later, the hard grill plate of the light slam against his stomach. Painful. He was hit.

An hour has passed and Naruto was half unconscious. 'Half' because the other part of his body would rather watch raindrops fall upon him then death. He slowly began to close his eyes until he felt that he was being carried.

"D-Dawn?" Naruto said weakly.

"Don't worry," she replied, "Everything's gonna be okay."

The boy gave her a slight smile and began to rest and her arms.

_And so it begins..._


	2. Chapter One: The Black Widow

Chapter One: The Black Widow

The boy opened his eyes, finding himself resting on driftwood being carried in the middle of the sea. How did he get here? He doesn't know. The boy was like an infant entering this world. He was this blonde haired boy, and why was he drifting through the seas? Why was he in raggety clothes, why was he thirteen? The blonde haired boy hardly knew a thing about himself, he didn't what happened earlier that caused him to drift to sea.

Amnesia as some may call it.

The blonde haired boy blinked, staring at the figure sailing towards him. _A ship?_ The boy was too weak to move.

"Captain!" he heard a voice shout, "We found a castaway!" the voice said.

"Bring 'em on deck!" he heard another.

The next thing Naruto knew he was being carried by a giant fishnet. He did nothing, he didn't struggle just stared blankly at the net.

As he landed on the ship, he stared at the crew members who was about couple years older then he was, and the girls stared back at him.

"Poor lad," a raven haired girl came over to him and felt his forehead, "He has a high fever."

Naruto spoke as the girl let go of her hand, "Who," he said, "Who are you?"

"Well, boy," another girl said.

The boy waited for an answer but never got one as fast as he hoped. Footsteps. Naruto heard footsteps tapping against the deck. Was footsteps his answer? Of course not.

"Welcome aboard _The Black Widow_," the Captain said behind Naruto, with her arms crossed.

The boy blinked, "The... _Black Widow_?" he said confusingly.

The female crew laughed.

"You don't know anything about _The Black Widow _and it's crew?" a blonde haired crew member asked, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto thought about it for awhile thinking he heard anything about it, "I—don't remember," he said calmly, "That's a spider, right?"

"Well the lad's bright," another black haired girl joked.

"_Jillian_," the captain said sharply then led Naruto to the side of the ship and pointed to the words engraved on it, "That's her, _The Black Widow_, our ship," she said proudly, "Daralis!" the captain ordered, "Take care of the lad."

"Aye," Daralis replied and lead Naruto to her room, Naruto sat on her bed, "It's pretty rare for people like you to be out there in the open," she said, "What were you doing out there anyways?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied, "When I woke up, I didn't know what happened."

"Like a baby entering the cruel world," Daralis said.

"Exactly, but I don't think 'cruel' was necessary."

"Sorry, lad," Daralis said, "But there are things in this world, this that a thirteen-year-old boy shouldn't see—horrible and cruel things..."

"Thirteen?" Naruto asked, changing the subject, "Am I thirteen years old?"

"Well are you?" Daralis asked him, "Everybody's gotta age and you look thirteen to me."

"I guess," Naruto replied, "I guess I'm thirteen... I don't know."

"Lad, you couldn't of just fallen out of the sky," Daralis felt the heat from his forehead, "I'll let Audrey check on you, she'll know what to do, while I'll ask Gytha to make some medicine for you."

"Wait," the boy said, "You didn't tell me you're name."

"Daralis," she said, "Daralis Holly Carrington."

xxx

xx

x

Daralis handed Naruto the homemade medicine, "Here you go lad."

Naruto thanked the girl.

"Lad, you never told the crew your name, boy."

"I don't remember that either," Naruto said, "Audrey said that I have memory loss."

"Ah, I see," Daralis said, "Until you retrieve your memory, how about we call you..." the girl paused, "Naruto."

"Naruto?"

Daralis shrugged.

"Right," Naruto said, "My name well be _Naruto_."

"We'll introduce your name to the rest of the crew, you'll know everyone member, you might even become a widow yourself, mate."

Naruto smiled at the pirate.

"You better get some rest, mate," Daralis said as she was about to close the binds of her window, then she paused, staring at the ship with the words engraved on it: _The Red Cloud_.

"Daralis?" Naruto said.

"Scarlett! Katherine!" the Daralis screeched, "Hide the Rum!"

* * *

A/N: 'Hide The Rum' is a term used by The Black Widows signaling the other shipmates that the enemy is approaching, there's actually no rum involved. 


	3. Chapter Two: Sleepless Nights

Chapter Two: Sleepless Nights

Fog. That night, on the sea where the ship lay, a sudden fog just came. Out of nowhere. It just came, and covered everything in it's deep mist, the rest of the crew, the unknown ship; _The Red Moon._ And their crew.

"Daralis!" Naruto said following her to the deck, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know, lad, I don't know," she replied calmly and the boy could tell she wasn't lying.

"So, this is _The Black Widow_ and it's crew, hmm?" said a voice familiar sounding to Naruto.

Daralis stared sharply, "She's not an _it_ she's a _she_."

"Whatever," said the blonde haired man, "'She' is a nice boat by the way, yeah."

"The Widow's no bloody boat," Daralis replied.

Naruto squinted at the man, he was familiar but who was he? His memory is still fuzzy, but the man—as some of you may know him as Deidara—was too familiar, it must of been someone Naruto hated.

"Who in bloody hell are you? And what do you want with us?" Daralis asked him in a fierceful tone.

"Hmm... that you'll have to find out on your own. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be here at sea, on this ship. Women are not fit to be pirates, let alone see any action... or wear pants, you rebels are a disgrace to womanhood, yeah."

"We're not like any other women you see in the colonies," Daralis said, her sword an inch away to Deidara's throat, "We Widows don't just cook, clean, and give birth."

Deidara smirked, "One question, love," he said, "Are you wearing a corset, hmm?"

"What in kind of bloody question is that?!" Daralis asked annoyingly, "Of course I'm wearing a bloody corset you idjit!"she screeched, "Now tell us what you bloody want!" Daralis said, clenching the leather handle.

"You know what I want," Deidara said, walking towards the girl; giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Naruto was by disgusted by this, that Daralis would let a total stranger plant one on her, "Get away from her!" he screeched, Deidara breaking the kiss.

"And _you're_ here, hmph," Deidara turned to Naruto swaying a sword to him, giving him a slight cut on his arm then turned to Daralis, "I'll be back for you, love," he smirked and moved back to the fog.

When the fog cleared up, the man was gone.

"Okay... that was," Dawn paused, "A waste of time..."

"And strange," Naruto said not mentioning the kiss.

xxx

xx

x

It was late. Really late. The twelve crew members were sound asleep. Naruto wasn't. He tossed and turned, his unknown past haunting him. Memories, remembered or forgotten, they were all haunting him... and they weren't even there.

But it's not only that, it was something else. An aura of some sort. A red aura surrounding his body.

Naruto quickly got up to his and began browsing the ship, he saw every crew member rest, when he was done with that, he browsed the ship, and when he was done with that, he stared blankly at the sea, feeling the ocean breeze for hours and hours and hours until he dozed off. He did that everyday for a week, and in that week, Daralis would always put a blanket over the sleeping boy so he wouldn't get sick, and when ever he wakes up, he would always here the cheery voice of Daralis, "Good morning, mate!" Daralis would say in those seven days.

He knew the names of every crew member and most things about the girls:

Radella, Audrey, Jillian, Ashley, Leslie, Joyce, Ida, Gytha, Hazel, Scarlett, Daralis, and Katherine.

Somehow, Naruto felt the hospitality that the Widows were giving him, accepting him as a family member, acknowledging him. Somehow, he felt this hospitality before, with another 'team' as you may call it. And somehow, deep with in his heart, Naruto knew he shouldn't get used to this.

A/N: It's a little short, but I hope you like it, anyways reviews appreciated.


	4. Chapter Three: Short Intermission

Chapter Three: Short Intermission

_Schizophrenia- A severe mental disorder characterized by some, but not necessarily all, of the following features: emotional blunting, intellectual deterioration, social isolation, disorganized speech and behavior, delusions, and hallucinations. _

She wondered if she was a schizophrenic, but Rosie guessed the only symptoms she had was social isolation only because she was anti-social and wanted to be alone in solitude. Probably emotional blunting, because she was not a happy camper, even her father said that he hardly see her even 'happy'.

The rest; she couldn't of have it. She's a smart girl, and her intellect was at average, sometimes her words get jumbled up in her mouth but that doesn't happen a lot and her behavior didn't seem even slightly disorganized. And she couldn't of have delusions or hallucinations because she didn't remember seeing anything that wasn't even there. Although there are few times when Rosie would talk to the walls in her room, but that only happens when she's extremely depressed and alone.

Rosie remembered one thing one of her parents said to her a year or so ago and it was a really strange thing to say for a parent:

"You don't need friends."

Rosie used to have a 'best' friend; Nina. Even since the fourth grade her parents started to get the idea that Rosie's been listening to Nina more then she does with her parents. Once Rosie's mother confronted her telling her that she's an independent person and telling her not to let anybody else run her life. Rosie remembered her uncle telling her that her mother wants to control her life.

Her parents always liked her annoying six-year-old brother best, always saying he'll have a better job then Rosie does. But what her brother says he wants to be when he grows up is a writer, this makes her dad get a little testy. All Rosie did was just smirked at that.

There's one thing with her that everybody will probably notice; her smiling. Rosie will probably smile every time you see her, she doesn't even like smiling, but she can't help but smirk at other people's incompetence.

She was a quiet, timid girl. She can understand and respect the people that have down syndrome, like the kids a few classes away from hers, but what she didn't respect was the kids that poke fun at that, calling them 'special' kids. She would call those people, "Insecure idiots who are too lazy to even understand what 'down syndrome' is." It's an inherited trait, it's not their fault they have it.

She also has sharp ears–well not _exactly_—but she can hear the gossip about her. The thing about Rosie is, her feelings can get hurt and she's very emotional. Sometimes her sadness turns to rage on all those "gloomy" days.

Her trademark smirk doesn't happen to most ignorants, there's her stare. The stare that analyzes people it points at. And these black pit eyes of Rosie, can sharply tell if the person actually gonna be something in their future.

Believe it or not she does more then studying her prey. One of her hobbies is drawing and she loves the Anime style. When she's done her homework she uses her free time to draw, make comic pages for her doujinshi, _Team Dragons Kurosuo-ba. _Or just read.

Drawing and reading gets a lot of things off her mind like stress and she wants to be a mangaka or Amerimanga Graphic Novelist when she grows up. Just go to college, then art school, then study art in Japan. That's the thing about comics, it combines art and writing together.

So far she thought of two series:

Team Dragons: _Ever since the beginning of time Magic and Humanity lived together in harmony. But that all changed because of these Sins... these Seven Deadly Sins. Magic had to hide from humanity. Years later, at the time of the Ancient Greeks, Goddess Athena carved twelve adolescents out of stone. All twelve of were teenage female girls, appeared to be human, but weren't, as Goddess Athena breathed not only life into them, but something else. The gods from Mount Olympus, give them the job as protector of good, humanity, and magic, balancing both worlds, they called them the 'Great Guardians'. _

_Now a new generation of guardians were reincarnated, each of them faced hard times. Now they have to find each other, along their journey they'll meet new friends, see new places, and experience new dangers. How long will it last?_

Payback:_ After Rosie "Riko" Kuroda's 10th date, life gets a little hard for her, now she is thirteen years old and finally 'cracked' when her house got on fire taking away the lives in it. All was spared from the scene was a katana, an ancient family heirloom. She stayed in the household of her best friend Nina Monroe. Nina insists on Rosie going the Oakwood Middle School Dance, Rosie agree but brings her katana with her. She finds three kids who were graffiting the school walls, and kills them._

_Nina watches this and kept quiet, when they got home, she finds her mother, father, and grandmother murdered. Scared both girls ran away and runs into the Van Saitier brothers, William and Gregory. (Who were also slightly older then Nina and Rosie.) The brother knew why the girls were running away and asks if the girls can stay in the Van Saitier mansion. With no where to go, the girls reluctantly agrees and made an oath to kill everyone that hurt them_ _in some way, the Van Saitier brothers supporting them. And so their quest for revenge begins._

Spring had come and Rosie's art block was over. It was also Friday night and every single Friday her school would have a dance. Rosie rather disliked dances, she disliked a lot of things from trends to the sound of her voice. The family was going out of town soon and was going to pick her up from school. Well... _going to._ She just stood there, waiting for her parents, but it was already five o' clock, that's when she started walking home. The school grounds to her neighborhood was a couple miles apart, to get to her house faster she starting running, then walking. Running... walking... running... walking.

Rosie got as far as the CVS that was a couple of blocks apart from her neighborhood.

"Good," she thought, panting, and went into the store. It was already sunset so her parents and her brother left without her. She really wanted to go with her parents but all she cared about now was going home, go on the computer, scan her NaruSaku sketch stored in her folder and watch the latest episode of _Naruto Shippuuden._

Seven o' clock.

When she got up, her legs still felt like pudding. Took a sip from her iced tea and started running even if it was going to kill her.

Finally, she was there, but her house seemed dark and empty. "Still at Philly," she guessed and stared at the only street lamp that lit.

She stared at it for a long time, the light. Rosie felt... _something._ She was unsure of if it was good or bad—somewhere in the middle. In an instant that feeling was gone. The light. All Rosie could feel now was a pierce through her fragile heart. A tear started to form, _she was crying_. Harder then she ever cried before. She got to her knees, ignoring the gravel against her knees.

All she could feel now... her pain, her sadness, her rage... _her fears_... all combined together... this feeling...

_A bitter pre-death._

xxx

xx

x

"_Boy..._" said a gravely, horse voice.

"_What is this place_?" Naruto thought, it was dark, and all he could hear was the dripping of water.

"_Release me..." _the voice said.

The blonde haired boy turned around, all he saw was this eye... an eye from a monster... and dangerously sharp teeth.

"_Release me."_

Naruto stared at the monster for a minutes, "Who—What are _you_...some sort of Land Kraken?"

"_Who do you want to kill?"_

"WAKE UP!"

"Gah!" he screamed as he woke up, "What is—Captain?" Naruto said surprisingly.

"I need you to scrub the aft hold, lad," Captain Radella ordered.

"Yes Captain."

Naruto's now the official cabin boy of the Black Widows. He wasn't fond of it, but he assumed it give him something to do then just lean along the rail, watching the sea. Frankly, the Widow's cabin were quite clean and mostly all he had to do was clean his own cabin which was dark, cold, and small but he couldn't blame the Widows since they hardly have any 'guests' and scrubbing the deck until his hands were sore.

The blonde haired boy finished and spotted something rather peculiar along the horizon—a black dot.

"Daralis?" he asked.

"Anything wrong, mate?"

"What's that?" Naruto said pointing to the moving black dot.

Daralis squinted at it, "_Oh no..._"

"Daralis?" Naruto asked her, knowing something is wrong.

"That bloody _Pearl,_" Daralis said, "Radella is going to _lose_ it."

"The _what?_"


	5. Chapter Four: Return of the Sparrow

A/N: Okay, in this chapter a majority of this was written by DarlingOfAngelsDemonsAndSaints, I only wrote a little bit. So praise her writing skills and knowledge of PoTC... and not me...

Also, if anybody's consernered about Rosie in the last chapter, I only did that to fill up space because I didn't want a short chapter.

Disclamer: Naruto and Pirates of The Caribbean are not mine, sadly.

* * *

Chapter Four: Return of the Sparrow

Captain Jack Sparrow walked upon the deck in his usual drunken swagger. Radella walked up to him in a fast pace, much faster than his signature rum coated walk.

"I suggest you get off my bloody ship before you loose your head! And I'm not talking about the one on your shoulders!" Radella screamed, extremely pissed off that this "wobbly legged, rum soaked, monkey" would even think about setting foot on her ship.

"Eunuchy…snip-snip," whispered Daralis to Naruto, who held back his laughter.

"Calm down, Radella. Do you really think I want to be on your abhorrent, cadaverous, mortuary excuse for a ship?" He answered with a smirk, his golden teeth shining in the Caribbean sun.

"Well, monkey boy, I'm actually surprised you know more words than 'The Black Pearl', 'Rum', 'Captain Jack Sparrow', and 'Shiny Things'," Radella answered coolly.

"The only reason I'm here is so you can see Anita before she becomes a Sparrow, a much deserved title."

"Dear Lord, if you're up there, help her soul."

"The only help she needs is in picking friends lik—"

"For the love of mother and child, can't you two get along?!" Yelled Anita, hating to see her best mate and future husband acting like complete and utter morons.

"Anita?!" Radella said surprisingly, "Aren't you forgetting _The Witch_?! What if Nina finds—"

"Why must everyone be so concerned with the bloody _Witch_?! Can't I just have one lil' speck of a moment of peace without people yelling or talking about _The Witch_!?"

Radella was surprised to see Anita in such an uptight mode. She was always so fun loving, so out going, but focused, knowing what she had to do and when to get it done. And, in the most serious of situations, she would always make a joke and lighten the mood. Something was at Anita, and Radella was very curious as to what it was.

"Sorry…" Said Radella in a little voice, not really paying attention at the moment, but pondering as to what could be wrong.

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Naruto, who had been silent for the entire scene.

"Well, I'm Captain Anita Vilater of the _Silver Lantern." _

She gestured to a ship a bit farther off and harder to see, it was a small dot on the horizon.

"And, well, son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," answered Jack with his normal presence of confidence and pride. "Captain of _The Black Pearl, _the best Pirate ship in the whole Caribbean, mate."

Anita piped up, "Excusez-moi?" And Radella asked the same, only in English.

"With the exception of The Silver Lantern, of course."

"You know he's just saying that because he's not the one with the pants in this relationship."  
"Are you implying The Silver Lantern is not the best pirate ship in the Caribbean?" Asked Anita, in her usual fun tone.

"No. I'm implying that monkey boy is afraid that he will have the great pleasure of becoming a eunuch, and not by any circumstances that include me."  
"Anyways, meet our cabin boy," Radella interrupted, "Naruto."

"Jack Sparrow, huh?" Naruto said, "So you're the eunuch Daralis and the rest of the crew have been talking about. Can I ask you a question? How do you—"

"Hah! Kids today," Daralis said nervously, covering Naruto's mouth, "Isn't this lad such a sweetheart?" she said, trying the change the subject.

"Naruto," said Anita in a quiet voice. "Where have I heard that name bef-"

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD WERE YOU SAYING?!" Jack turned angrily to Daralis. "I mean! Come the bloody hell on! You're my sister!"

Naruto looked from Daralis to Jack and saw no resemblance.

"You look nothing alike," he stated simply.

"The reason being is that I'm not his sister. Grant Sparrow-"

"Captain!" Said Jack, more angered than if someone had not used his title correctly.

"Captain Grant Sparrow found me on the beach and raised me with this bloody eunuch."

"That's not a very nice thing to say," said Jack, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh give it up Jack! He still is…in some way…like a brother to me."

"Aw! Isn't this just the love fest! Get a grip! You're a pirate!" Yelled Radella, pissed off that anyone could ever think of that baboon as a brother…

"Say it a bit louder, I don't think the Royal Navy heard you," joked Anita, who held a spot on her arm and seemed to cringe in pain.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Asked Naruto, innocently curious.

"The poor girl has been branded, thanks to monkey boy," answered Radella, a hint of sympathy and anger in her voice.

"Branded…?"

"Means I got a 'P' on me arm, burnt into my skin. Bloody East India Trading Company, I only sunk _one_ of Beckett's ships…"

Anita pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to show a 'P', burnt right onto her skin. Naruto cringed at the thought of a flaming hot 'P' be placed on his skin only to leave a mark.

"If I ever have a run in with the authorities, it's straight to the gallows…You do know what the gallows are, do you not?"

Naruto nodded his head slowly as a memory came flooding back…

At least the blonde haired boy _thought_ it was a memory, but mearly a nightmare. This girl, looking a bit similar to Daralis, crying, crying for help, this thought pained him: "Naruto, Naruto, Why? Why didn't you help? Why did you leave me to die?" the girl said, tears strolling against her cheeks.

Naruto almost cried at this image if not his jealousy replaced his sadness.

"Well isn't this sweet, hmm?" came from Deidara suddenly coming in to the conversation.

"_You,_" Naruto said sharply, instinctively jumping in front of Daralis, "_If you dare lay a hand on her I'll..." _The boy paused, his eyes filled with fire.

"And you what? Hmm?" Deidara asked him, "You're just a mere cabin boy, what can you do, _yeah_?" Deidara looked away from the boy and paid more attention to Daralis, "I told you I would be back, love."


End file.
